Many RNA/DNA and protein isolation and purification techniques produce a very limited sample volume and quantity, thus conventional spectrophotometric methods are impractical or impossible. This Small Business Innovation Research Phase I project aims at developing an integrated optics based, picogram/uL sensitivity, nanoliter sample volume spectrophotometer. The proposed aluminum oxide (Al2O3) platform exploits the absorption enhancement of optical waveguide and slow light effects, and therefore, is potent to achieve a sensitively improvement of 2 orders of magnitude and reduces the sample volume by 3 orders of magnitude compared to NanoDropTM. It is also the first time that integrated optics is used at 260~320nm wavelength range.